cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures of Awesomeknight/William's Funeral
The crowd of townspeople waited at the gate* *They did not know if the army had died in battle, or had claimed victory* *The gates opened* *First to come in was Sir Knight; he carried Vladek's head* *The crowd cheered, until they saw other knights carrying William's dead body* *It was silent* *Aarlam had suffered the brunt of the explosion and leaned on his brother Arantha. The sky seemed grey, the world... cold* *Moments went by and the survivors of the battle exchanged glances with the townspeople* *Clone followed the others through the gate with his helmet in his hand wiping the sweat from the heat of the battle off his face with the back of his gloved hand* *The silence became unbearable but it was broken abruptly by Celest's crying* *Knight approached Celest as the people stare at the king's corpse in sorrow.* *Arantha helped his brother take a seat nearby before joining Knight* Arantha: "I'm sorry, Celest." Knight: "He made the greatest sacrifice." Draketh: "He fought gallantly and was swiftly avenged." *The soldiers dissipated between their loved ones and grouped together.* *They celebrated the victory but rued the solemnity* *Before long the crowd disappeared, leaving just Celest and the heroes* Celest: "H- How did he..?" Knight: "He was fighting Vladek, but was no match to him." Aarlam: "Your father was the best soldier I've ever seen yet... I can't help but think he must have known Vladek's power." Arantha: "I agree, he was a sensible and rational man. It's impossible that he would ignore the inevitable." Aarlam: "It's almost as if... ...he wanted to die?" Clone: "But why would he want to die?" Knight: "The elven prophecy stated he was going to die in that battle. Perhaps he read it before I." Clone: "Perhaps..." Draketh: "It's a shame that he lead his life by what some elves wrote... Elves don't even know how to fly! ...or drink, either." *Arantha kicked Draketh in the shins and he shut up* Clone: "Break it up!" Jonathan: "So you think that William read the prophecy and believed it? I also agree that it must be why he threw himself into battle..." Robert: "That prophecy sounds pretty damned important. Where can we read it?" Knight: "I don't know. I didn't technically read it per say. Queen Ophelia told me it." Clone: "Where may we find this Ophelia?" Aarlam: "Mum? She's back at home." Arantha: "We should ride to the Elflands to hear the final part of the prophecy" Robert: "I shouldn't." Knight: "Celest, are you coming?" Celest: "No. *sniffle* I'd prefer to stay here." Knight: "I guess that settles that, then." *Everyone gets on a horse and ride to the Elflands* *When they arrive they find the town empty, all doors are locked yet the market stalls are still furnished and the dining tables fully laden* *Draketh jumps on a box and looks through a window* Draketh: "Everyone's asleep!" Jonathan: "But it's the middle of the day..." Knight: "They must be dead." *Knight takes out his sword* Arantha: "Wait!" *Arantha wipes his finger over a loaf of bread and inspects it* Arantha: "The food has been laced with sleeping powder." Aarlam: "But why?" Knight: "This must be the work of Mallock" Clone: "I've read of him in the history books... Nasty man." Jonathan: "We must find the Queen!" *They come to the front gates of the Queen's palace, the gates are warped and the grand oaken doors had been scratched and broken* Knight: "These don't seem like scratches of a sword..." Arantha: "No... We're too late." *They make their way inside and find Ophelia, struggling to breathe and bleeding all over* Ophelia: "Hoc.. quoque... transibunt..." *She closed her eyes and lay still* Aarlam: "Hoc quoque transibunt? But why?" Knight: "What does it mean?" Arantha: "She said, "This too shall pass"." Clone: "What shall pass, what did she mean?" *A sound like raging thunder and tempest rang out and the heroes turned to look out of the door* *Mallock appeared at the gates of the palace* Clone: "So I finally meet the famous evil wizard." Knight: "What do you want?" Mallock: "Ha! I think you know what I want, Knight of Morcia!" Arantha: "You killed my mother!" Mallock: "She had some promises to make to me, but seeing you're still here, she failed to deliver." Aarlam: "This too shall pass..." Mallock: "Tua regina et rex et..." Clone: "What is he saying?" Knight: "A spell." Mallock: "...anima..." *Aarlam reached for his sword and lunged at Mallock, he slashed at the evil wizard but he moves to the side.* Mallock: "...transierunt!" *Mallock knocks Aarlam back.* Mallock: "How can I take you seriously when your attack dog acts like an exited pup!?" Arantha: "Toú na'nest!" Mallock: "It's impressive that you have such a colourful vocabulary, but those spells don't work on me, boy. I hate to spoil the fun, but I'm a busy man and I must dash" Mallock: "But please, accept my formal invitation to this little... party of mine... If you don't turn up, I'll be really... REALLY upset!" Mallock: "And believe me, you don't want to be around me when I'm downtrodden." Jonathan: "Catch him! He's getting away!" Mallock: "So long, fools!" *The heroes watched as the red mist takes Mallock away.* Clone: "We must pursue!" Aarlam: "He's already ten miles from here; the chase is over." Arantha: "What say you gentlemen attend his party? Perhaps we can bring extra party guests?" Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight